Oliver Morgenild
"Barclay, I think you took a wrong turn on your way to your seventieth detention. Leave before I make it seventy-one.” -- Oliver, to Jacob Barclay Oliver Morgenild is a former Ravenclaw (Class of 2025) who is currently an Apparition Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Personality Oliver is a mischievous, laid-back young man who doesn't like to associate himself with uptight adults. He enjoys sarcasm, teasing, and being verbally uncensored, especially in serious situations, which can make him seem a little offensive, creepy, and/or shameless to strangers. His sense of humor is vulgar and possibly a little dark by some people's standards. Although Oliver is secretly grateful for securing a job at Hogwarts, Oliver frequently complains about his uptight coworkers, annoying students, and unsatisfactory pay. He is impatient, strict, and has little tolerance for students at Hogwarts; he has frequently shown bias and unprofessionalism while working. Despite his initial immaturity and lack of respect for others, he seems to hold a lot of love for learning and doing work. He values knowledge a lot, believing that since his family isn't extremely rich, he needs to have a lot of knowledge to be successful. Oliver takes his writing very seriously, it being one of the only things that he doesn't joke around about. He's a bit insecure about the fact that he was not accepted to work with the Ministry, and doesn't like talking about it. Instead, he chooses to speak unfavorably of them. Oliver has been shown to dislike children (or anyone younger than him) as well as music, claiming that it was pointless to listen to something that was repetitive and didn't provide any sort of knowledgeable benefit at all. His hobbies consist of fancy pen collecting, interior design, writing historical fiction, and studying nocturnal animals. He has expressed interest in botany. Appearance Oliver has messy, short black hair, pale skin, droopy dark eyes, and a lanky build. He is of average height and frequently wears his old Ravenclaw scarf, a dark gray sweater, black trousers, and a black cloak or robe, a pair of red glasses when he's working. Usual facial expressions are annoyed deadpans or sly smirks. He is often mistaken for a student. The former Ravenclaw carries around a satchel with him when he's out; it holds the writing he's working on, spare parchment, quills and ink, and wax stamps. The bag is covered with trinkets, keychains, and pins, which clink every time he moves it. Story Oliver grew up with his father, Torben Morgenild, on a farm in a wizarding village in the countryside. Torben is Isaac E. Hiltshire and Amelia Hiltshire 's father's twin brother, but the Hiltshire siblings never visited or learned about Torben before attending Hogwarts due to the fact that they were not to know about wizardry in their childhood. Oliver's mother died when he was nine years old due to illness, but he and his father continued to try and live their life to the fullest despite their familial and financial situation. Torben encouraged his son to do well in his studies so he could live a comfortable life as an adult. Oliver, still a young boy, decided that he would try his very best so he could finally grow up and help his father move out of their farmside hut and into a nicer, cleaner house in the city. He anticipated his Hogwarts letter, and sure enough, it came. Oliver was sorted into Ravenclaw, which he found to enjoy due to the company of so many other studious peers. However, he became friendly with a band of rowdy Slytherin boys, who taught him how to relax every once in a while and have fun doing pranks. They became close friends and helped each other with studying and emotional support throughout Oliver's years at Hogwarts. After graduation, his friends moved to open up some candy shop in another country together, and although Oliver would've liked to join them, he still hung onto his childhood goal: stay behind and give his father a comfortable, retired life. Unfortunately, he soon learned that he not accepted to work with the Ministry of Magic. For a few years after graduation, Oliver wandered around the wizarding world, doing odd jobs and wondering what to do with his life. He still lives with his father in their shabby house located in the wizarding countryside so he can care for him. In the summer of 2026, Oliver applied for the job of Apparition professor at Hogwarts because he was getting desperate for a "real" job, and Hogwarts needed a professor to fill the role. Despite his young age, he was accepted, and to Oliver's amusement, he was arranged to teach his former underclassmen how to apparate. Oliver has met Amelia and Isaac, his cousins, already and serves as a sort of familial magical guardian to them. He promises to them that he'll help them find their father (because he's bored and has nothing better to do. But don't tell them that.) Trivia * Oliver's favorite food is turkey, avocado, and spinach sandwiches. Category:Professors Category:Ravenclaws Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Class of 2025